Regulus Black and the Magic Mirror
by seriousblahblah
Summary: Regulus took the mirror because he wanted to speak to his brother. He didn't take it to meet her. But then dark magic is powerful and can transcend even time and death. Regulus/Hermione. WIP. M rated ending if requested.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Regulus/Hermione story and it is about 5 chapters long. It should be completely posted by this Sunday because it's for the Quidditch League Round 1. If you like this story, you might also like my other Jamione and Sirmione story which I will be updating soon too :-)

* * *

 **1\. Shard**

* * *

He thought he was imagining it, the first time he saw her. A sliver of a girl in the mirror looking back at him.

She appeared for a split second, all wide eyes and pink lips, and before he had time to get a proper look, she disappeared.

He must have imagined it. Dreamt it. Those brown eyes that stared back at him with so much perplexity.

The mirror is a shard, one his brother used when he still lived in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had kept the small magic mirror and used it to communicate with his friends, speaking to them all night and day while ignoring him.

When Sirius finally left home-and his mother blew a fuse destroying his older brother's things-Regulus found a shard of Sirius's broken mirror and slipped it into his pocket.

He hoped that he'd be able to speak to Sirius again or James. Regulus felt sure that Sirius would go to live with James. Then James could pass the mirror and the two brothers could speak again.

He never did. Instead an empty mirror stared back at him everyday. Still he kept the shard with him and hoped everynight to see his brother. He kept waiting and placed the shard of glass on his bedside table everynight and fell asleep looking at it. Waiting for his brother.

When a whole month passed and Sirius still ignored him, he finally realized Sirius wasn't coming back or going to be his brother anymore. Bitterly, he felt that his parents were right: Sirius was no good. He was nothing but a blood traitor with no loyalty to his family and a bunch of rabble and werewolves as friends.

In a rage, Regulus was about to destroy his half of the mirror too when he saw her.

He was holding the mirror, contemplating destroying it, when there was a flicker of silver light then the face of a girl. About his age. With pink lips and brown eyes. The girl he had seen before.

"Who was that?" he asked breathlessly, his blood still pounding.

The girl had disappeared from view but then he heard a voice coming from the mirror.

 _"Nothing...Spring cleaning."_

 _"Just be careful, Hermione,"_ said an older man's voice. He thought it sounded like Sirius.

Why did Sirius sound so much older?

He held his ear closer to the mirror and shook it. "Sirius? Sirius are you there?"

He wanted to speak to his brother and give him a piece of his mind for abandoning him and his family and all responsibilities. But more truthfully, he wanted to speak to her.

Hermione. Whoever she was.

.

* * *

.

 _ **August 1995, Headquarters of the Order of the**_ ** _Phoenix_**

.

Hermione kneeled down on the dusty floor of Grimmauld Place and pulled out a trunk of things that had been placed under the bed. She guessed by the amount of dust that the contents had not been disturbed for over a decade.

She blew the dust off and used her wand to clear the rest.

What she saw broke her heart a little.

Inside were the contents of what must've been a young boy's prized possessions.

There was a packet of chocolate frog cards, the chocolate long eaten; a miniature statue of a quidditch player, a quaffle and a green uniform.

She lifted the uniform out and more dust fell from the worn fabric.

It was green and definitely Slytherin. This must have have been Sirius's brother's things.

She dug a bit more and found more curiosities...and lastly, a shard of mirror.

She wondered why a broken piece of mirror was among his prized possessions, when she stared up at the mirror again and nearly dropped it.

Briefly there had been the face of a boy there. A boy around her age.

She stared at the mirror, hoping to see him again.

He did not appear. Though she remembered Sirius telling Harry he once had a magic mirror that communicated with whoever held the other piece.

Who, she wondered, held the other piece?

For she had clearly seen him. Whoever he was.

She quickly put the mirror away as Sirius came into the room.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Nothing...Just spring cleaning," she lied.

She wasn't sure why she lied.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I will post the next chapter in a few hours if someone wants to read it :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Hillstar, Paulaa90, sereniterose, monnbeam, scumptiousinternetllama, julist and tankaide! Thanks so much :D and shout outs to my quidditch team, Pride of Portree! Keeping it real ;-)

* * *

 **2\. Waiting**

* * *

He kept looking at the mirror hoping to see her again.

He stayed up the next two nights, staring at the mirror on his bedside table.

Was she James's sister he wondered? Did that prat even have a sister? Or had the Potter dolt somehow gotten a girlfriend over the summer and that was who Sirius was talking to?

He felt a stab of jealousy at the thought that she was Sirius's girlfriend.

Sirius had too many girlfriends, he doubted he would appreciate this one. Regulus thought bitterly, _he_ should be the one rewarded a girlfriend for being the one to stay behind and brave their parents.

Everyone thought his brother was brave for leaving. He was braver for staying.

.

* * *

.

She finally appeared again, a week later. He played it cool, if a bit nasty if he was honest. But then she was probably a Potter or Sirius's girlfriend, so why should he be nice?

"Are you Potter's sister?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." He bristled, annoyed that this girl showed no deference for the mighty house of Black...and shouldn't she already know who he is? He hardly looked different from his brother but then maybe she was a bit thick.

"Listen." He tossed his thick black hair back and stared at her haughtily. "Just pass me to the dirty blood traitor, I need to talk with him."

"You're the bastard!" she snapped and shut the mirror.

His mouth opened. He was left stunned that anyone, let alone this girl, would dare to speak to him like that.

.

* * *

.

Yet she reappeared again. Almost as if she was just as bored of this summer as he was and needed a distraction. Though personally he thought he had it worse because he was stuck at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh you again?" he said casually, as if he wasn't waiting day and night to see her again.

"Who did you think it would be? The mirror can only talk to the one that holds the other piece."

"Yes." He sneered. "So why don't you pass it to my brother now."

She laughed. "I have little idea who your brother is."

He paused and quipped, "Try black hair, silver eyes and answers to the name stupid?"

She cringed. "You don't mean yourself do you? Because I have to say even _I_ wouldn't wish your parents to name you 'Stupid'."

Regulus growled. "Not me. My brother. He has the same hair and eyes as me. So just pass the mirror to him. I know you're all holed up there with Potter!"

She raised a skeptical brow. "What's your brother's name?"

"Sirius."

"I hope that's a common name."

"No, it isn't. Only the Blacks have it," he informed her with not the least pride of his great family.

Hermione turned red, her pretty face marred by a frown. "I hope this is not your idea of a sick joke. Because I tell you if I ever find you, I will hex you, you little twerp!"

She disappeared from sight and he was left wondering what he said wrong.

 _Did she hate the Blacks or something?_

.

.

A/N: Thanks, and does anybody want to see more of Hermione's POV? It's been mostly Regulus's POV so far but if anyone wants to see more of Hermione just ask! Also just so you know, Hermione doesn't realize who he is at this point and then she think's he's some jerk playing a trick on her.

Also I love Ezra Miller as Regulus but I'm open to other actors as well, if you think someone else is better at Reg :)


	3. Chapter 3

Shout outs to hillstar, and julist for reviewing the last chapter, thanks guys :D

(Just to note, I updated it twice yesterday but fanfiction net only shows one update max a day, so be sure you read chapter 2 in case you missed it)

* * *

 **3\. Dark Magic**

* * *

When he saw her again, he was more careful.

"Did my brother do something to you? Is that why you got upset when I mentioned his name?"

She turned a bit green but said nothing.

Her brown eyes were so wide and full of secrets. He just wanted to peel back the layers and curtains around her soul.

"You have some nerve," she warned.

"You said that last time," he replied delicately. "So I'm trying to ask, what I did wrong?"

Hermione looked dead angry. "You mean, besides calling Potter a dirty blood traitor?"

Regulus smirked. "You have to admit it's true."

"You have to admit you're a git if you think blood magic is so important."

Now it was his turn to get angry. "It _is_ important," he hissed in a tone that would've made Salazar Slytherin proud.

He expected her to rebut him again. Instead she quirked those beautiful brown eyes at him. "Show me."

.

* * *

.

"Blood magic," he explained, "is so powerful that it can even reverse death."

"I don't believe you." Yet she pressed her lips together as if she was hungry for the knowledge. She brushed back a lock of her honey brown hair. "I've never heard of it before."

He smirked and pulled out a heavy dark book from his parent's library. "What you know depends on what books you read."

"That's _dark magic_ ," she said warily and her eyes scrutinized him as if she was really seeing him for the first time.

He shrugged and tapped his long fingers silkily across the cover. "All magic is dark if you want to actually do something interesting." He smiled over confidently. "Place your hand on the mirror and cut a mark across your palm."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She complied and he did the same, briefly feeling a stab of pain as he opened his palm along the lifeline.

For a moment, they couldn't see each other as they both pressed a bloody palm to the mirror.

"What does it mean?" she asked, blood glistening on her lips where she sucked her cut.

"It means we will meet again."

"We have already met." She rolled her eyes. "We can meet anytime through the mirror, you dolt."

He smirked and shook his head firmly so that his hair fell into his eyes. "No, in the flesh."

She poked her tongue out at him. "In your dreams."

"What's your address?"

"In your dreams," she repeated and gave him a cruel smile and wink before disappearing.

.

* * *

.

He would actually dream of her that night and whether mutual or not, he awoke shivering and sweating in the morning. As if he'd swam through a whole lake for her.

The dream was partly a nightmare and it left him shaking with images of inferi dragging his young body underneath the water. But somehow it was still breathtaking. Because she was there. At the end.

He had to meet her. This mysterious girl who refused to tell him anything about her. He had to meet her sooner rather than later, he didn't want to wait any longer.

.

* * *

.

He prodded at the mirror several times, trying to get her to appear again.

It didn't work. The mirror showed a reflection of red. Why hadn't she wiped the blood off?

Didn't the bint know she was supposed to cleanse mirrors with a thorough cleansing spell to get rid of any magic residues?

He began to panic.

The thought occurred to him that he might not see her for a very long time and he hadn't even gotten her address.

He swore at himself for not getting her whole name. Though she had been worried he was spy on the Order, and he had worried the same. They were both so mistrustful.

"Why didn't I just trust her?"

.

.

* * *

a/n: Thanks I will post the next part in a few hours, if you want to read it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you special scrumptious internet Llama!, Fai, Sparky she-demon, emmeebee, mandelire, special guest Jessie (thank you so much!), sakura lisel and julist for reviewing the last chapter! Yeah! Reggie and Kreacher would be so happy :D**

* * *

 **4\. Blackened**

* * *

.

"Blood magic is powerful," Hermione reiterated as she held the burnt mirror. For some reason, hours after her last meeting with him, the mirror turned black as if scalded.

She had a feeling it had to do with the blood ritual they performed. She should've cleaned the mirror more thoroughly, using a cleansing spell instead of just wiping it.

But why were the consequences so grave?

Had he planned this? Did he not want to see her again and this was his way of playing a trick by destroying her mirror?

But he said they'd meet again, in the flesh.

Why would he lie about that?

.

* * *

.

Regulus paced his room, his fist clenched.

He regretted showing off.

He wrecked her mirror and now his was useless without anyone to talk to. He shouldn't have showed off his knowledge of dark magic! It had just been plain and stupid showing off.

He should've just asked her out. If he'd asked more sincerely, he felt sure she would've relented about the whole secret location and Order of the Phoenix headquarters thing she couldn't tell him about.

Of course, the ritual _had_ worked. His magic never failed. They would meet in the flesh.

The problem is he didn't know _when_ they would meet. There was no time limit on the spell.

Yet they would meet again.

His blood magic never failed.

It was as pure and powerful as the blood that ran through his veins.

.

A terrible thought occurred to him.

Had her mirror burnt because her blood was impure? Was she a mudblood?

He didn't even want to think about that. For, worse than being a blood traitor, he knew he'd still want to see her.

.

* * *

.

"What have I done?" Hermione thought.

She had a large book about blood magic open and gasped when she saw the spell he had performed.

 _"Mirrors reflect the light of our soul._

 _Temporarily, they show us what no other magic can show us: ourselves._

 _Magic mirrors are even more powerful because they can_

 _contain both ours and another's souls._

 _Thus they can be used to communicate over vast distances._

 _Nothing is faster than the speed of the light of the soul. Magic mirrors can reflect the light of the soul across any time or distance._

 _When sealed with blood, the light of the soul can even transcend death-if the corresponding_

 _mirror is brought again to reflect its light."_

"Shit. What have I done?"

.

* * *

.

She ran to find Sirius.

"Do you know who this mirror belongs to?"

A flash of something came into Sirius's eyes as he held the mirror. "It was mine. There were only two made, one belonging to James and one belonging to myself."

"What happened to the one belonging to James?"

"James accidentally destroyed his, sometime after I ran away and I was staying at his house."

"Then this is the only one?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes. So it won't be much use now, the mirror can only communicate with its corresponding pair. Since the other was destroyed, well there's nothing left to talk to." Sirius sighed irritably.

"But I talked to someone, I just did!"

"That's impossible," Sirius said almost angrily.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks everybody, I will post the next chappie in a few hours if someone wants to read it :-)

(Also I made up complete gibberish about the mirror and magic mirror stuff so please don't take it seriously! Though it sounds sort of real doesn't it? "The light of the soul")


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Julist, Guest, llama, sparky, hillstar and fai for reviewing the last chapter... I AM STILL EDITING THIS HOLD ON THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE RIGHT NOW, I'VE GOT TO SPRUCE IT UP A BIT ;-) concrit welcome and appreciated!

* * *

5\. Marked

* * *

.

Years passed, he was marked, still he kept the mirror occasionally looking at it and hoping to see something.

He saw nothing there but himself and increasingly, he was tired of looking at himself and what he'd become.

He didn't even like looking at himself when he showered so he wouldn't have to see _it._ The mark on his arm.

He'd close his eyes in the shower as the ancient pipes of Grimmauld Place made a cacophony of sounds and imagine that he was drowning in that lake where he found her in his dream.

.

* * *

He found the lake eventually. The lake from his dream.

Dreams weren't always dreams, they were omens. And he knew he'd found his destiny.

.

* * *

Magic doesn't fail. _It takes one to know one_. That is how he knew how to recognize Voldemort's horcruxes, he was no stranger to dark magic.

.

* * *

.

Kreacher dragged at a slow pace behind him, latching onto his legs and begging him not to leave the house.

"I have no choice," he told the house-elf somewhat bitterly. For he indeed didn't want to go. Not that Walburga or his father cared.

Kreacher's watery veined eyes were huge and pleading.

"Master Regulus must be careful, Master is the only heir of the house. Regulus must take care!" Then the house-elf began sobbing again, for the last time he had returned home Regulus had been covered in cuts.

He placed his hand on the little elf's shoulder. "I will. Now be quiet before your crying upsets the mistress."

.

* * *

.

Years passed, Sirius died. Hermione grew up. She was no longer the fifteen year old child that talked to a boy in a mirror.

Still she kept the tarred mirror because whoever he was, it meant something. And he said they'd meet again in the flesh, she wanted to have her mirror when she did.

She kept the mirror in her bag as she went with Harry and Ron to find the horcruxes.

.

* * *

 _July 1997, Grimmauld Place_

 ** _._**

She dug through the Sirius's things until she found a copy of the Black family's photo album.

She covered her mouth when she saw the face in the photograph of his brother.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

She recognized him immediately. The boy in the mirror.

.

She wiped a tear from her eye and went to Harry and Ron.

" I think I know who R.A.B is."

.

* * *

.

He approached the lake, satisfied that his blood magic would protect him. No matter the circumstances or outcome. Tom Riddle wasn't the only one who dabbled in dark magic, except that he didn't split his soul in the process. He used light, only pure light and the purity of his blood.

 _Blood is thicker than water._

Still as an added precaution, he wrote a note apparently describing his death and then handed over the locket and the mirror to Kreacher for safekeeping.

"I might not get out of here, but rest assured I will be fine and you have done your duty by me. Thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher, loyal as ever, pleaded and sobbed until Regulus had to finally command the elf to leave.

.

The inferi dragged him down to their depths but instead of getting darker, the lower he sunk in the cave...It became brighter, and brighter, until it was clear as day.

.

* * *

.

Hermione held the charred piece of mirror and threw it into the lake.

She wasn't sure why. Why she had risked her life to come to the cave where R.A.B died eighteen years ago or why she was now throwing the mirror in. But it felt like a full circle and as the mirror sunk into the glimmering lake she noticed a light appear from the bottom.

In anticipation, she waited for something, anything, to happen.

Nothing did, and eventually the mirror had just sunk to the bottom of the lake and she was alone and confused again.

"I'm sorry Regulus, I let you down. I threw the burnt mirror in the water thinking it would cool down. Instead I've sunk my last hope of meeting you."

Tears rolled down her face and for want of anything to do, in her despair, she cut her palm again and held it out to the mirror-like surface of the lake.

The water began to gurgle.

.

.

* * *

I will post the next chapter if someone wants to read it , thanks :-)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contained the abridged version of Magic Mirror for the Quidditch competition. Judging is now over so I will be continuing the unabridged longer version with a new chapter soon.

Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed/favourited, I appreciate it! :D

~Barky

Here is a snippet of the next chapter

* * *

Then the water began to thrash around like the whole lake was filled with piranas or sharks squirming just underneath the surface where they couldn't be seen.

Something moved violently beneath the surface.

She contemplated leaving for safety, before whatever was below that lake resurfaced and threatened her.

Instead she gasped as a hand thrust out of the water. Then an arm.

Hermione covered her mouth and began to shake when she saw what the hand was holding. The mirror. The mirror she had just thrown in.

"Regulus?" her voice was a hoarse whisper.

Without thinking, she jumped out into the cool water of the cave.


End file.
